


Malum

by ladyxenax



Category: Mozu - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: Я люблю тебя. Люблю твоё непробиваемое упрямство и твою человечность. Ты чёртов святой, я буду твоим демоном.





	Malum

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: OOC, насилие, кинк (knifeplay, bloodplay), спойлеры канона, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
> Примечание:  
> — постканон;  
> — malum (лат.) — зло, грех;  
> — Управление общественной безопасности (УОБ) (Public Security, Kōan) — японская разведка, действует как внутри страны, так и за рубежом.

*** 

Ему снился снег, обжигавший лицо и руки. Вокруг — белая пустота, в которой свистели порывы ветра. Идти сквозь метель было тяжело, но он не останавливался, хватал ртом воздух, падал, вставал и снова продолжал идти. Его гнала вперёд только одна цель. 

Со звуком приближающейся лавины сон изменился. Внутри тесной каморки пахло сыростью и страхом, с потолка капала вода. Он остановился, носком ботинка отбрасывая в сторону промокшие листы бумаги с фотографиями и аккуратными строчками русских слов. Это был не его ад, но находиться здесь было больно и неприятно. 

Он позвал жену по имени. Ответом было нежное невидимое прикосновение. Это она взяла его лицо в свои ладони. Он мог поклясться, что различает её силуэт и чувствует на губах поцелуй. 

Ткань сна разорвалась, и, ещё не успев толком очнуться, он ощутил рядом чужое присутствие. Нащупал на столике у дивана пистолет и направил его на склонившуюся над ним тень. У тени было белое лицо… нет, маска. Знакомая маска. 

— Что же ты, не рад меня видеть? 

Разочарованно щёлкнув языком, гость убрал маску. Она упала с тихим стуком. Кураки отвлёкся лишь на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы лишиться оружия. Хигаши опустился рядом на пол. 

— Мне так нравится наблюдать, как ты спишь. Мой Кураки. Во сне ты кажешься таким беззащитным. — В его тоне была не только насмешка. Что же ещё? Привязанность? 

— Сгинь, — машинально ответил Кураки, пытаясь встать, но его тут же толкнули обратно. Спину и бок пронзила боль. И только сейчас он понял, что у него кружится голова. 

— Тебе лучше ещё полежать. Не помнишь, как тебя вчера приложили? Я не обязан твою задницу из переделок вытаскивать, но, кажется, я только этим и занимаюсь, когда мы встречаемся. Забрал тебя из какого-то притона в бессознательном состоянии и притащил сюда. Cидел тут пару часов, ожидая, пока ты очнёшься. И где благодарность?

Безумная улыбка исчезла с лица Хигаши, не успев появиться. Если бы не темнота, мешающая разглядеть его получше, Кураки мог бы поклясться, что тот обеспокоен. Или, наоборот, рад. С Хигаши никогда не знаешь наверняка. 

— Что произошло?.. — Кураки застонал, пытаясь вспомнить, почему сейчас он себя чувствовал, как хорошо отбитый кусок мяса. Закрыл лицо руками.

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Ты же у нас «железный человек», который голыми руками способен раскидать толпу подонков в одиночку. Хоть трезвый, хоть пьяный. Однако мне нравится видеть тебя в таком беспомощном состоянии. Возбуждает… 

Последнее слово было сказано почти шёпотом. У Кураки пересохло в горле, и мысли о том, чтобы прогнать непрошеного гостя, испарились, оставив после себя любопытство и предчуствие чего-то нового. 

Руки у Хигаши были холодными. Кураки вздрогнул от прикосновения к щеке, потом ладонь накрыла его лоб. Приятно, от этого как будто пропало головокружение. Протестовать? Оттолкнуть? Не было ни сил, ни желания. 

— Курить хочется… — Стиснув зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли, Кураки потянулся к столику. Там лежала нетронутая пачка, до неё можно было добраться, если опереться на плечо Хигаши и…

— Не дёргайся. — Сигарета оказалась у него во рту. Пальцы Хигаши коснулись его губ и задержались, чтобы надавить на нижнюю и погладить. — Если бы ты видел себя со стороны… ты сводишь меня с ума, понимаешь?

Всего одной затяжки хватило, чтобы в голове прояснилось. Кураки выпустил дым в лицо Хигаши и криво усмехнулся. Возможно, он смог бы заставить демона играть по своим правилам. Влюблённого демона. Противно? Ничуть. Ему нравилось чувствовать рядом присутствие Хигаши. 

— Если я попрошу тебя остаться, ты останешься?

Отвернувшись, Хигаши уставился в темноту. 

— Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь. Только скажи. Я серьёзно. Потому что…

— Знаю. Под маской сумасшедшего клоуна скрывается романтик, да? 

Хигаши пожал плечами и больше не произнёс ни слова, что для него было редкостью. Только сидел рядом и молча курил. Он был спокоен как никогда и расслаблен. Кураки закрыл глаза, понадеявшись, что сегодня снов он больше не увидит. 

Проснулся он ближе к полудню. Поморщился, прикрывая глаза ладонью от слепящих лучей солнца. И первым делом потянулся к сигаретам. Рядом с пачкой лежал смартфон, который Хигаши когда-то оставил ему для связи. Зажужжал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Подозрительно вовремя. 

Камера? Он наблюдал? 

_Если задашься вопросом почему. Я люблю тебя. Люблю твоё непробиваемое упрямство и твою человечность. Ты чёртов святой, я буду твоим демоном. И убью каждого, кто причинит тебе боль. Потому что только я могу это делать. Это моё право и привилегия. Ты согласен, Кураки?_

— Чёртов псих… — пробормотал Кураки вслух и улыбнулся. Он уже давно не улыбался.

***

«Сегодня утром полиция взяла штурмом штаб-квартиру культа “Вечной крови”. Последователи его экстремистской идеологии взяли на себя ответственность за недавний теракт в токийском метро. Из-за внутренних разногласий несколько участников попытались покинуть культ, но были убиты верными лидеру людьми. На данный момент местоположение основателя «Вечной крови», Мории Изуми по прозвищу “Жнец”, неизвестно. Управление общественной безопасности объявило масштабный розыск…»

Новости сменились рекламой. Бармен щёлкнул пультом ещё раз, остановившись на передаче, где красивые девушки в купальниках били друг друга огромными надувными мечами.

— Я же смотрел… — тихо проворчал Кураки, допивая виски. В стакане звякнул лёд, как будто требуя ещё одной порции. 

На самом деле он знал всю подноготную этого дела, так как вёл его вот уже несколько месяцев, не обращая внимания на указания свыше оставить эту секту в покое. Он даже знал, кто из министров её покрывал, кто получал взятки и несовершеннолетних сектанток в своё полное распоряжение. 

Этот извращенец сейчас отлёживался в частной больнице, в отдельной VIP-палате. Это было два дня назад. Стоя в тени, Кураки молча наблюдал, как Хигаши, улыбаясь, два раза выстрелил в пах этой мрази. Правильно ли было его использовать таким образом? Не пачкаться самому, оставляя грязную работу тому, у кого и так были руки в крови? Кураки не знал ответа на этот вопрос. 

Если бы Хигаши решил вернуться в УОБ, они бы сработались. Он не лукавил, когда говорил, что они с Кураки похожи и разделяют многие убеждения. Но Хигаши ненавидел всё, что было связано с властью и полицейской системой, поэтому Кураки решил держать его поближе к себе, чтобы следить за ним и в случае необходимости остановить. Вот только сопротивляться его чарам было очень трудно. Вернее, невозможно. 

«Ты спятил. Вы оба спятили». Почему-то рациональная часть его сознания говорила голосом Осуги. 

— Заткнись. — Он вроде бы произнёс это вслух. 

— Тебе не пора отсюда валить? — Бармен многозначительно постучал пальцем по запястью на месте несуществующих часов. А потом указал на дверь. 

Слушая, как стучат капли дождя по зонту, Кураки думал о том, почему он всё ещё ходит в этот бар. Привычка, от которой трудно отказаться? Но последнее время он уходил всё раньше и раньше. Словно надеясь, что дома его будут ждать. 

«Домом» он считал дешёвую обшарпанную квартиру, в которой он поселился после смерти жены. Оставаться там, где всё напоминало о том, что он потерял… Ему не нужна была роскошь. Он даже не помнил, сколько у него было сбережений, и тратился только на сигареты, выпивку и еду в дешёвых забегаловках. О том, что будет делать со всеми накопленными деньгами (после повышения в должности ему повысили и зарплату), предпочитал не задумываться, ведь оставлять их было некому. Разве что подарить Осуги, чтобы тот оплатил обучение дочери заграницей. 

Через два квартала от бара Кураки почувствовал слежку. Аккуратную, незаметную, профессиональную. Он ускорил шаги и нырнул в ближайший тупиковый проход между домами. Закрыл зонтик, вжался в стену и стал ждать. 

Преследователей было двое, оба в серых куртках. По татуировке в виде красной змеи на шее у одного из них стало ясно, что это служители «Вечной крови». Кураки дёрнул одного на себя и швырнул об стену. У второго блеснул нож. 

— Умри! 

Молодой голос. Совсем ещё мальчишка. Кураки не хотел его убивать или калечить, поэтому поплатился раной на руке и глубокой царапиной на щеке. Захват — и второй преследователь бессильно обмяк. Кураки опустил его на мокрый асфальт. 

— Простите. 

За что он извиняется? Это ведь его хотели убить. Дождь смешивался с кровью, пачкая воротник, манжеты рубашки и рукава пиджака.

Домой Кураки смог попасть только через несколько часов. Ему не терпелось нырнуть под обжигающий душ. Но… Его ждал Хигаши, развалившись на диване и дирижируя в такт слышной только ему в наушниках музыки. 

— Мне сейчас не до тебя… — устало выдохнул Кураки. 

Конечно, его не услышали. Он принялся раздеваться, не задумываясь о том, что в комнате не один. Хигаши как будто не заметил его возвращения. Или заметил, но проигнорировал. Значит, будут ещё минут десять спасительной тишины.

От горячих струй щипали раны и уходила усталость. Кураки стоял, опираясь о стену, и впервые за день ни о чём не думал. 

Повеяло холодом. Дверь в душевую открылась. Сквозь пар Кураки увидел Хигаши, он был без пиджака, в чёрной рубашке. И беззастенчиво пожирал его глазами. 

Слишком давно у него никого не было. Он почти забыл, каково это — желать кого-то. 

Подчиняясь неведомому импульсу, Кураки схватил Хигаши за руку и дёрнул к себе. Тот не протестовал, только ухмылялся от уха до уха и подставлял лицо струям. Обнимать кого-то в мокрой одежде — любопытное ощущение. Пуговицы и ремень впивались в кожу, но всё равно хотелось прижать его к себе ещё сильнее. Поцелуи Хигаши были долгими и неспешными, его руки гладили спину Кураки и мяли ягодицы, отчего тот тяжело дышал, толкался бёдрами и тёрся о пах. Хигаши укусил его за плечо и подался навстречу… А потом исчез, оставив Кураки умирать от желания и осыпать его проклятиями. 

*** 

— Такой красивый и в одиночестве? Позволь составить тебе компанию. — Подошедший бесцеремонно подвинул к себе тарелку с оставшимся сэндвичем. Наклонился и демонстративно понюхал. — Мм… вкусно?

Хигаши сел напротив, откинувшись на стуле, и издевательски послал воздушный поцелуй. Кураки мысленно посчитал до десяти и осторожно поставил чашку кофе, борясь с порывом запустить ею нахалу между глаз. Чтобы разбились его тёмные очки и с лица исчезла эта приклеенная идиотская ухмылка. 

— У меня тут встреча с Акебоши, она вот-вот придёт. Сгинь. Я не хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе. 

— Боишься, что твои друзья узнают, что ты спишь с преступником? — Гримаса притворного удивления. Хигаши прикрыл ладонью округлившийся рот. 

— Мы не спим друг с другом. — Если бы под рукой было что-нибудь острое, Кураки непременно бы сейчас схватил это. Только бы заставить замолчать… 

— Пока ещё нет. — Хигаши снял очки. — Но мне показалось, что тебе этого очень хочется. 

— Заткнись. — Кураки отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Невольно вспомнил, как тогда дрочил под струями воды, путаясь в ощущениях и будто наяву чувствуя прикосновение чужих рук. — Ты сам же в итоге сбежал. 

Разочарование в голосе было слишком явным. Кураки смотрел куда угодно, но не на Хигаши, ожидая увидеть на его лице насмешку. 

Столики на улице были почти все заняты — погода была хорошей и недостаточно жаркой, чтобы отсиживаться в помещении под кондиционером. Вокруг сидели девушки, компаниями по двое-трое и с любопытством поглядывали на них, прислушиваясь к обрывкам разговора. 

Но не они заинтересовали Кураки, а неприметный мужчина в помятом сером костюме за самым крайним столиком. Перед ним вот уже четверть часа стоял нетронутый стакан сока, а кофе, который он пил, казался остывшим. Снова слежка? Лицо искажали очки с толстыми стёклами. Не близорукость, а маскировка. Кто-то из «Вечной крови»? Или полицейский? Тип выглядел очень знакомо. 

— Хочешь, я упаду ему на хвост? — Оказавшись рядом, Хигаши наклонился и прошептал, подсунув ему под тарелку сложенный листок бумаги: — Буду ждать тебя здесь. Это, конечно, не совсем свидание... Но тебе понравится.

Наконец их взгляды встретились. Хигаши был абсолютно серьёзен, от этого Кураки стало не по себе. Нет, он не боялся, ничего подобного. Так себя уговаривали стоящие на краю пропасти? Сделать один только шаг и…

Хигаши поцеловал его в щёку. От неожиданности Кураки дёрнулся, но успел подхватить чашку с недопитым кофе, едва избежавшую падения на асфальт. Дурацкая выходка. 

— Сгинь уже. — Он оттолкнул Хигаши, и со стороны это наверняка выглядело фамильярно, и что бы подумала Акебоши, если бы подошла прямо сейчас… 

— Инспектор, что вы?.. 

Распахнутые от удивления (или испуга?) глаза. Её рука инстинктивно потянулась под пиджак, к кобуре, но Кураки знал, что она не на службе и никакого оружия, разумеется, у неё не было. Не сводя глаз с Хигаши, Акебоши нервно сжала сумку. Пневматический пистолет? Нож? Что там могло быть? Не собиралась же она напасть на Хигаши среди толпы людей? 

— Прости… — И снова он не знал, за что извиняется. 

Так даже лучше. Он никогда не смог бы ответить на её чувства, хотя прекрасно о них знал. Чихиро оставалась единственной женщиной, которую он любил. Он никогда бы не смог полюбить другую. 

***

Ему, конечно, всё равно было, где трахаться… то есть куда идти на свидание, но это уже слишком… Так думал Кураки, скептически оглядывая тёмное трёхэтажное здание, окружённое обшитым металлическим забором. 

Когда-то здесь был респектабельный отель. Комнаты в европейском стиле, бар-ресторан, банкетный зал. Хрустальные люстры и антикварная мебель. Через несколько лет хозяин разорился, недвижимость сильно упала в цене, и шикарная гостиница никому уже была не нужна. Потом, конечно, отель прошёл через несколько рук, но все последующие владельцы оказывались банкротами. Так родилась городская легенда, считалось, что там поселились призраки. Поэтому внутрь не осмеливались заходить даже бродяги и грабители.

Всю подноготную об этом здании Кураки выложил Нарумия — участковый с полезными навыками профессионального хакера. Отель рассматривали в качестве одного из тайных укрытий лидера секты «Вечная кровь», но на тот момент он попался на камерах в аэропорте, как будто собрался бежать за рубеж. И заброшенную гостиницу сняли с наблюдения, хотя сам Кураки возражал, уверенный в том, что лидер засветился нарочно, чтобы сбить следователей со следа.

Кураки проскользнул в ворота (на них не было замка), достал пистолет и фонарик. Присутствия людей не ощущалось. Вдоль забора — строительный мусор, обломки мебели, обрывки бумаги, газеты, полусгнившие останки животных. 

Ступеньки вели к приоткрытым дверям. В чёрных окнах наверху плясал слабый луч света. Там кто-то был, и скорее всего это Хигаши, но опускать пистолет и радостно приветствовать его Кураки не спешил.

Внутри пахло запустением, воздух был сухим и наэлектризованным. Было так тихо, что даже звук ботинок по паркетному полу казался неуместно громким. Кураки осторожно шёл по вестибюлю, осматриваясь. Мебель сохранилась почти нетронутой — кожаные диваны, столики, тумбы — всё покрывал толстый слой пыли и паутины. Но никакого мусора, в отличие от того, что творилось снаружи.

Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги. Кураки развернулся с оружием наготове, но тут в лицо ударил свет фонарика. Прищурившись, попытался рассмотреть, кто это был. Ну, разумеется, кто же ещё.

— Кураки! Ты пришёл! — Хигаши старался говорить тише, но заметно было, что он с трудом сдерживается. То ли от беспокойства, то ли от возбуждения. — Иди сюда, кое-что покажу! 

Он жестом подозвал к себе, а потом быстро поднялся выше.

Эта ночь для них закончится либо дракой и увечьями, либо сексом. Возможно, тоже с увечьями. Всё зависело от того, кто сдастся первым. 

На втором этаже напротив лестницы размещался банкетный зал, двери в него были распахнуты. Хигаши стоял на пороге. Кураки подошёл и оглядел помещение. Первое, что он отметил — это вонь разложения, а второе…

— Свечи? Откуда? 

— Это не я, если тебя интересует. Кто-то здесь был и совсем недавно. Ты понимаешь, что это может быть…

— Да. Всё-таки я был прав, это тайное убежище «Вечной крови». 

Всю мебель сдвинули к стенам, освободив пространство в центре зала, чтобы выставить там свечи в форме круга. В середине — трупы двух собак и кошек. 

— Однако раньше эти ублюдки приносили в жертву людей. — Кураки присел на корточки у свечей. Большая часть из них догорела, но некоторые ещё теплились, создавая причудливый эффект освещения. — На этот раз они спешили провести ритуал, поэтому пришлось обойтись животными, которых проще поймать и убить. 

Хигаши обошёл круг и вернулся к Кураки. 

— Сколько из них ещё на свободе? 

— Человек восемь, двоих я недавно поймал, но этих сволочей разговорить получится разве что только под пытками. Ты успел осмотреть остальные помещения? — Кураки поднялся. 

— На верхнем этаже. Большая часть номеров заброшены, но вот один выглядит вполне себе обитаемым.

— Покажи. 

С этой инфекцией нужно было покончить раз и навсегда. Они отравляли сознание молодёжи гораздо быстрее и успешнее, чем все остальные действующие секты. Притягательная смесь из оккультизма и революционных лозунгов. Кураки не сомневался, что их лидер — один из «механизмов» покойного Йошиды Кумао. Монстра, перед смертью проглотившего страну и выблевавшего её переваренные останки. 

Если хотя бы один из них вместе с лидером останется на свободе, через несколько месяцев секта возродится. И весь ужас начнётся сначала. 

— Чего ты медлишь? — Кураки остановился, увидев, что Хигаши всё ещё стоит у круга свечей. 

— Я смотрел и думал о том, как хочу тебя поцеловать. — Он приблизился. — Можно? Видишь, я даже разрешения спрашиваю. 

— Выбрал момент. — Кураки тоже этого хотелось, но признаваться он не собирался. — Хорошо, не возражаю. 

Хигаши положил руки ему на плечи и сначала легонько прикоснулся губами к его щеке, потом поцеловал со всей серьёзностью, словно герой романтической мелодрамы. Было немного щекотно, но приятно. Кураки в один момент успокоился.

— Что я вижу? Улыбаешься? — прошептал на ухо Хигаши. — Значит ли это, что ты начал мне доверять?

— Ничуть. 

Притянув его к себе за лацканы пиджака, Кураки с силой ответил на поцелуй. Это была первая в череде грядущих битв за доминирование, которые они будут вести с переменным успехом. 

Они оторвались друг от друга только тогда, когда оба начали задыхаться. Хигаши облизнулся и показал поднятый вверх большой палец. Он сделал пару шагов вперёд, вдруг покачнулся, но удержался, опёршись о плечо Кураки. 

— Ты сводишь меня с ума. — Рука проскользнула к нему под пиджак и рубашку. Пальцы прочертили линии на животе крест-накрест и опустились ниже, под брюки. От прикосновения перчатки Кураки шумно втянул в себя воздух. — Хочешь? Здесь и сейчас? 

— Чёртов псих. — Он перехватил Хигаши за локоть и оттолкнул его от себя. — Не сейчас. Сначала покажи мне тот номер. Если там жил лидер «Вечной крови»… 

— Как скажешь. — Хигаши поднял руки в жесте примирения, а потом поднёс пальцы к лицу. Принюхался. — Я соскучился по твоему запаху.

— Идём.

Оторваться от змеиных глаз Хигаши и сопротивляться искушению стоило неимоверных усилий. Как и оставаться рядом, не отвечая на прикосновения. Хигаши всё замечал и будто нарочно дразнил его, не давая сосредоточиться на деле.

Этот номер находился над банкетным залом. Люкс, судя по размерам и остаткам прежнего великолепия. Относительно чистый, но воздух был затхлый (Хигаши приоткрыл окно, впуская ночную свежесть). 

Они придирчиво осмотрели всё — от шкафов до туалета и душевой. Никаких следов прежних обитателей. Кураки вернулся в спальню. Надо было найти что-то, что выбивалось из общей картины. Окинуть взглядом всё в целом, не зацикливаясь на мелочах. И не обращая внимания на Хигаши, который уселся на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу, и выжидательно наблюдал за Кураки. 

Что здесь делал Мория Изуми? Уединялся, вынашивал планы террора и мести? Скрывался от «детей» этого чудовища, Кумао? Многие из них, «спящие агенты», всё ещё были на свободе, сами не осознавая своё предназначение, пока в один прекрасный день не сработает щелчок, запускающий запрятанную глубоко в подсознании программу. Тем из них, кто знал о возложенной на них миссии, было хуже — они понимали, что им предстоит совершить убийства или акты террора, понимали и зачастую не разделяли идеологию этого монстра, но у них не было иного выхода. 

Когда-то Кураки спас Акебоши от подобной участи. Но Мория… стоил ли он спасения? У него тоже отняли нечто дорогое, близких ему людей, как это было с ним и Хигаши? Или он был обычным безумцем, получавшим удовольствие от пыток и массовых убийств? 

Он должен был что-то оставить, хотя бы малейшую зацепку, деталь… И Кураки её нашёл. Немногим выше уровня глаз, между тёмно-жёлтой стеной и тусклой абстрактной картиной над кроватью белел уголок бумаги. Позволив Хигаши обнять себя за талию, Кураки вытащил то, что было спрятано. Державшаяся на честном слове картина едва не свалилась. 

— Что там? — полюбопытствовал Хигаши, перехватив его за запястье. 

— Фотография. — Кураки стал рядом, болезненно ощущая, как его колено касалось бедра Хигаши. Напряжение между ними подстёгивало концентрацию. — Мальчик в очках и синей майке — это Мория, а рядом… Никого не напоминает?

— Гондо ? — Хигаши накрыл его руку, держащую фото, своей и притянул ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. — Кто эта девочка, интересно?.. 

— Может получится что-нибудь выяснить. Для Мории эта фотография имела какое-то значение…

— Тогда почему он её оставил? Специально, чтобы ты нашёл и отправился по этому следу? Возможно, ложному? Но в любом случае, здесь мы больше ничего не найдём, поэтому предлагаю…

Подножка, пара стремительных движений — и Кураки очутился на кровати, а Хигаши уселся сверху, зажав его бёдрами в тиски. Откуда в нём столько силы? Кураки пожалел, что ему пока не довелось схватиться с Хигаши в рукопашной схватке, опыт получился бы интересным. Сейчас он не собирался так легко сдаваться. Он дёрнулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя непрошеного «наездника».

— Тихо, мой Кураки, тихо… Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я порезал тебя всерьёз? 

В руке Хигаши мелькнул чёрный керамбит, нож с изогнутым клинком в форме когтя. Бесполезная в ближнем бою «игрушка», как будто специально созданная для ролевых игр и маньяков, опасная в опытных руках. Сейчас лезвие вогнутой стороной было прижато к горлу, а другой рукой Хигаши погладил его по волосам и мечтательно улыбнулся. 

— Псих… 

— Благодарю за комплимент. 

Кураки сглотнул, чувствуя, что лезвие опустилось чуть ниже кадыка. Страха не было, он знал, что Хигаши не собирался его убивать. Ни сейчас, ни в прошлом. И глупо… да, возможно, иррационально и глупо, но верил, что рука Хигаши не дрогнет, ни намеренно, ни случайно. Но от боли эта вера избавить не могла. И самое удивительное — Кураки избавления не хотел. Но вернуть контроль… 

— Не делай глупостей, лежи смирно. Прошу. 

Нож мягко двигался по прямой, резко разворачивался под углом, царапал до крови — крест-накрест на солнечном сплетении — и срезал по пути пуговицы на рубашке. Кураки дышал через раз, задерживая выдох каждый раз, когда лезвие оставляло новую линию, вслед за которой шло касание губ или языка. Впивался пальцами в покрывало, боролся с желанием схватить руки Хигаши, превратившие его торс в красное полотно, и сломать ему пальцы. Этот художник и правда был безумцем, смотревшим с обожанием и желанием обладать, словно для него божество и жертва стали единым целым.

Когда нож добрался до края брюк, Кураки выгнулся, воспользовавшись моментом, пока Хигаши опустился ниже и отвлёкся. Стоило только ему отвернуться, как «гипноз», сковавший движения Кураки и его волю к сопротивлению, ослаб. Когда Хигаши отвёл нож подальше, Кураки перехватил его за оба запястья и отшвырнул от себя на пол, свалившись с кровати следом. 

Какое-то время они катались по полу, борясь за обладание ножом. Обоих это забавляло. Азарт и возбуждение на лице Хигаши вызывали у Кураки ответную ухмылку. Его белая рубашка была безнадёжно испорчена и свисала с плеч. Хигаши на удивление оставался одетым, и Кураки от этого бесился ещё больше. 

Он ухитрился воспользоваться преимуществом, схватил нож (прямой хват был для него привычнее) и оказался сверху. Хигаши лежал на животе, как будто перестав сопротивляться. Кураки навалился на него всем телом, вцепился в волосы и дёрнул, открывая шею. Прижал ему к горлу керамбит внутренней стороной. 

Подчинение — особое удовольствие, ничуть не уступающее контролю. Хигаши сдавленно простонал и облизнул пересохшие губы. Их хотелось целовать и кусать, что Кураки и сделал, отбросив после секундного колебания нож. Ему не нужны были извращённые прелюдии. 

Одной рукой он кое-как расстегнул брюки Хигаши и приспустил их вместе с бельём, освобождая его член. Накрыл головку ладонью и скользнул к основанию, от чего Хигаши застонал и приподнял бёдра. Кураки двигал рукой медленно и немного неуверенно, целовал его в шею, покусывал за ухом, проникал пальцами другой руки в рот. 

Последний сексуальный опыт с мужчиной у Кураки был лет двадцать назад в общежитии полицейской академии, о котором сохранились воспоминания, смешанные с ностальгией и стыдом. Его соседа по комнате звали Кохей, он был привлекателен, высокого роста и неразговорчив как сам Кураки. Их отношения в основном сводились к поцелуям украдкой и неловкой дрочкой друг другу под одеялом.

Ближе к концу обучения их застукали в душевой и парня отчислили. Кураки, будучи одним из лучших курсантов на потоке, отделался устным выговором и постарался похоронить эту часть своей жизни под свинцовой крышкой успешной карьеры — сотруднику элитного отдела «Зеро» не пристало иметь порочащие связи — и последующей женитьбы с провалившейся попыткой создать нормальную семью. 

Семьи у него больше не было, а касательно карьеры… он мог вытворять всё, что угодно, и наверху закрывали на это глаза. Он превратился в изгоя, которого боялись и ненавидели, но не могли тронуть — слишком много знает, но слишком ценен, чтобы убрать. А отношения с преступником станут всего лишь ещё одним гвоздём в крышку его будущего гроба.

Хигаши кончил, сдавленно рыча, и какое-то время лежал на боку, переводя дыхание и довольно прищурившись. В каком-то ящике обнаружилась полупустая пачка салфеток, которую Кураки кинул ему, взяв несколько штук себе, чтобы стереть с груди уже начавшую подсыхать кровь. Сел на пол у кровати. 

— Позволь мне возвратить любезность, — сыронизировал Хигаши, опустившись рядом. 

— Валяй, — лениво ответил Кураки. 

Усталость не могла притупить желание. У него стояло так, что хотелось немедленно запустить руки в штаны, но Кураки не подначивал и не требовал. Закрыл глаза, когда Хигаши взял его член в рот, и полностью отдался ощущениям. Запустил пальцы в волосы Хигаши, гладил в ритм и тяжело дышал. Ощущения накрыли с головой, а когда Кураки пришёл в себя, то понял, что снова остался в одиночестве. 

Закурив, он достал из-под кровати упавшую фотографию. Всмотрелся в чёрно-белые лица детей. Крутившаяся в его голове идея потихоньку начала принимать определённую форму.

* * * 

Поиски девочки с фотографии, которую звали Ашида Юрико, заняли две недели. Всё это время Кураки был как на иголках, с минуты на минуту ожидая, что неминуемо грянет буря. Но его источники молчали, ничего не происходило, Мория Изуми и остатки его приспешников никак себя не проявляли, словно исчезнув с лица земли. Исчезло давящее ощущение слежки, беспокоившее Кураки ещё до ночи в отеле, что вызывало ещё больше вопросов. 

Исчез и Хигаши, его отсутствие влияло на Кураки сильнее, чем он мог себе в этом признаться. Пустота внутри и одиночество снаружи, неизбежные константы в его жизни, сейчас тяготили сильнее, чем прежде. Эта мысль раздражала и отвлекала от расследования. После смерти жены Кураки наглухо запер в себе все эмоции, кроме сжигающего стремления найти правду. Когда правда была найдена, всё закончилось. Подлинного, всеобъемлющего зла больше не существовало, оставалось только собирать осколки.

Именно потому что его угнетало одиночество, Кураки неожиданно для себя позвонил Осуги и предложить сходить вместе выпить в их обычную забегаловку. Тот удивился, но пришёл, немного опоздав после встречи с дочкой. Довольный, слегка располневший, болтающий без умолку. Кураки слушал вполуха эти россказни, потягивая пиво, и мысленно радовался, насколько обычной стала жизнь его друга, что даже не хотелось говорить о расследовании. Хотелось хоть на вечер забыть о сектантах, терактах и «следах» чудовища. Сделать вид, что у него тоже есть нормальная кабинетная работа с девяти до пяти и к кому возвращаться домой каждый вечер. 

Иллюзия длилась ровно до тех пор, пока Осуги не упомянул Акебоши. О том, что они теперь вместе. В ответ Кураки сдержанно их поздравил, но о себе и своих делах ничего не рассказал, как бы Осуги его ни выспрашивал. Ни про Морию Изуми, ни про фотографию. 

С Акебоши Кураки не виделся со встречи в кафе, когда она застукала их с Хигаши. Не знал, что ей говорить, да и стоило ли объясняться? Быстро же она сменила фаворита. Кураки постарался найти в себе что-то похожее на ревность, но нет, сердце ответило полным равнодушием.

Кураки попросил Акебоши к нему присоединиться во время поездки в Кавагоэ, где жила Ашида Юрико. Исключительно по работе. После телефонного разговора с владелицей традиционной гостиницы, где жила и работала девушка, он понял, что ему понадобится помощь — Юрико боялась мужчин. Однако именно от неё зависел успех плана Кураки, смогут ли они выманить Морию. 

Всю дорогу Акебоши бросала на него взгляды, словно хотела о чём-то спросить, но так и не решилась. Кураки был ей за это благодарен, как и за то, что согласилась с ним поехать, ничего не спрашивая. Ей он сказал половину правды. О том, что он ищет одного очень опасного человека и эта девушка — единственная ниточка к нему.

Узкие улочки Кавагоэ с двухэтажными домами чёрного и грязно-серого цвета дышали историей. Другой мир всего лишь в получасе езды на северо-запад от Токио. Тихий и уютный мир, в котором время ползло со скоростью улитки, а отсчитывали его удары знаменитого колокола с Башни времени . Кураки услышал их, выходя из машины, и машинально сверил часы. Три часа. 

Хозяйка гостиницы оказалась молодящейся женщиной лет шестидесяти, безукоризненно вежливая, эдакая увядшая, но сохранившая остатки былой красоты Ямато Надесико . Она провела их в комнату с видом на сад и, несмотря на протесты, распорядилась, чтобы подали чаю. 

— Добро пожаловать, — у двери раздался тихий голос. 

— Вот она, моя помощница, — всплеснула руками хозяйка, присаживаясь возле Кураки. — Подойди сюда, Юрико, эти господа — следователи из Токио, они специально приехали, чтобы с тобой поговорить. Уважь их, будь добра, и расскажи им всё, что нужно, не стесняйся. 

— Я постараюсь. — Голос девушки дрожал, она не смела поднять глаза и смотрела то на свои руки, то на чашки, которые принесла на деревянном подносе. 

— Надо же, в маленьких городках ещё встречаются такие милые скромные красавицы, — улыбнулся Кураки и тут же охнул от болезненного тычка под рёбра, которым наградила его Акебоши. — Простите, глупость сморозил. Вы сможете ответить на несколько наших вопросов?

Подождав, когда хозяйка уйдёт, Юрико кивнула и спрятала руки под стол, видимо, сложив их на коленях. Её губы дрожали. 

Как же добиться от неё содействия? Как этот нежный цветок сможет выдержать то, о чём он собирался её попросить?

— Это ведь по поводу Мори, да? — вдруг прошептала Юрико, резко подняв голову. Кураки аж вздрогнул от того, как изменился вдруг её взгляд. — Я знала, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь придёт и спросит меня о нём.

— Почему вы так решили? — покосившись на Кураки (явно ожидая объяснений), спросила Акебоши. — Вы с ним поддерживаете связь?

— Он сам написал мне несколько месяцев назад, я очень удивилась, так как последний раз мы виделись лет восемь назад. Он младше меня на год, но я всё равно относилась к нему как к старшему брату. 

— Значит, он вас защищал? Вы ведь выросли вместе в приюте в Йокогаме, так? — Кураки наклонился вперёд и поморщился: ноги сводило от сидения в традиционной позе, но он не позволял себе расслабиться. 

— В приюте при католической церкви. О нём никто не хочет вспоминать… его не любили и боялись. Все, кроме меня. Что он натворил? Расскажите, прошу вас! 

— Вам знакома эта фотография? — Кураки проигнорировал вопрос и протянул ей фото, найденное в гостинице. — Снято в приюте?

Она непроизвольно отшатнулась и тут же извинилась. Связана ли была её психологическая травма с Морией Изуми? Захочет — расскажет, но сейчас это не имело значения. Кураки почувствовал, что девушка собирается им поведать что-то невообразимое. 

— Действительно… я помню. — Юрико взяла фото в руки. Прикусила нижнюю губу и нахмурилась. — В тот день Мори забрали. Приехали какие-то люди в костюмах, помню чёрную машину и иностранную речь… Но кто это был? Не знаю. 

— Почему его забрали? 

Кураки понял, что ошибся. За Морией не стояли люди Йошиды Кумао. Мория не был его биологическим ребёнком. Более того, он не имел к чудовищу никакого отношения. 

— Его боялись. И дети, и воспитатели, и даже настоятельница. Понимаете… взрослые говорили, что в нём живёт дьявол. Потому что он мог заставить окружающих подчиняться себе. — В голосе девушки были слышны отзвуки страха, смешанного с восхищением. — Маленький кукловод. Его все боялись, но я знала, что он не причинит мне вреда. 

Кукловод, значит? Так он держал в подчинении секту? Поэтому его и прикрывали? 

— Мы хотим вас кое о чём попросить. Пожалуйста, выслушайте и хорошенько подумайте, сможете ли вы это сделать. — Акебоши взяла руку девушки в свои. 

Кураки рассказал ей о своём плане. На удивление, Юрико восприняла его слова спокойно и попросила пару дней на принятие решения. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что она предупредит Морию и тогда они точно его не поймают, но… Кураки ей верил, да и выхода другого не было.

На обратном пути он поблагодарил Акебоши, зная, что ей приятно будет это услышать, и чувствуя себя при этом по-дурацки. Его раздражало это напряжение между ними и недосказанность. 

— У вас ведь сейчас кто-то есть? — вдруг спросила она, отвернувшись. Её пальцы нервно сжали ремень безопасности. — Простите, что влезаю не в своё дело, вы вольны встречаться с кем хотите… 

Кураки выдохнул, прежде чем ответить, и мысленно выругался. Тяжелее, чем на допросе террориста или вражеского шпиона. 

— Есть. 

— Вы его любите? 

— Деликатна, как удар доской по голове, за это я тебя и уважаю, — хмыкнул Кураки, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Не знаю… Наверно? Мужчины о таком не говорят.

_… я люблю тебя. Люблю твоё непробиваемое упрямство и твою человечность. Ты чёртов святой, я буду твоим демоном._

— У вас старомодные взгляды, инспектор. — Акебоши улыбнулась, ощутимо расслабившись. — Что ж, желаю вам обоим не поубивать друг друга. 

Очень своевременно. Кураки одновременно хотелось и врезать ему, и задушить в объятиях. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, только поприветствовал кивком и опустился на диван рядом. С наслаждением затянулся, первый раз за сегодняшний день, и уставился в потолок, потом не глядя протянул сигарету. 

Попросить его остаться оказалось очень просто. Они лениво целовались, курили по одной сигарете на двоих и пили виски из одного стакана. Хигаши справедливо заметил, что трахаться на диване чертовски неудобно. Это их не остановило, хотя Кураки подозревал, что на следующий день у него будет болеть спина. 

* * *

Встречу с Морией назначили в торговом центре KITTE, рядом с Токийским вокзалом. Всё шло слишком легко — Акебоши встретила девушку на станции Икэбукуро. Они вышли на станции Токио, к ним присоединился Осуги. В торговом центре аккуратно перекрыли выходы агенты в штатском. Кураки и Хигаши следили за ним, но Мория вёл себя спокойно, даже не собираясь устраивать беспорядки. Пока не вышел на крышу.

На Кураки смотрело дуло пистолета, под прицелом остекленевших глаз и перекошенного рта. Хигаши сопротивлялся, пытаясь разорвать невидимые путы контроля — до вздутых вен на шее и рвущегося изнутри молчаливого крика. 

Они не могли не думать о таком исходе.

_— Что, если кукловод обратит нас друг против друга?_

_— Тебе только дай возможность лишний раз меня покалечить…_

_— Серьёзно. Если я нападу или направлю на тебя оружие — стреляй, не сомневайся. Я верю, что ты остановишь меня, но не дашь мне умереть._

_— Я тоже... верю тебе._

Как Мория Изуми управлял людьми? Ответа на этот вопрос они, скорее всего, не узнают. Невзрачный молодой парень, круглолицый, в очках, поношенных джинсах и безразмерной серой куртке. Похож на затворника, только-только вышедшего на улицу после добровольного домашнего заточения. Как же внешность бывает обманчива. 

Они пообещали защитить Морию, это было главным условием Юрико. Сейчас она стояла у ограждения, склонив голову на бок, как безмолвная кукла, и держала в руках нож. Её расстёгнутое пальто хлопало на ветру. По идее, спрыгнуть оттуда она не сможет…

— Если кто-нибудь пострадает, можешь не надеяться на убежище и защиту. — Акебоши медленно шагнула вперёд, не сводя оружие с Мории. — Юрико просила, умоляла за тебя, а ты лишил её воли? 

— Она меня предала! — Мория сжал кулаки. Рваное дыхание и дрожащий голос подразумевали сильный стресс, конечно, он считал, что его загнали в угол. — Все меня предали! Все ушли… они поклонялись мне, я был их богом! Но после того, как вы… — Он махнул рукой в сторону Хигаши, тот будто по щелчку начал задыхаться. — Они испугались вас, псов на страже порядка, забыли о клятве крови…

— … начали приносить в жертву животных вместо людей, а потом и вовсе тебя бросили? Но не волнуйся, мы их разыщем, никто не останется разгуливать на свободе. — Кураки смотрел только на Хигаши, пытаясь удержать его взгляд. — На свободе останешься только ты. С кем ты будешь тогда играться? Ты ведь слабак, можешь управлять только слабовольными курицами, да?

Похоже, под сильным контролем Мория не мог удерживать несколько человек одновременно. Заставить подчиняться легко внушаемых идиотов, которые его боготворили, — одно дело, а вот заставить кого-то убить себя или другого… 

Осуги и Акебоши застыли на месте, направив друг на друга оружие. Юрико пошатнулась, постепенно осознавая, где находится, и закричала — нож был в миллиметрах от горла, но руки её не слушались. У Мории пошла носом кровь, он затравленно озирался. 

«Стреляй», — читалось по губам Хигаши. Его пальцы были готовы вот-вот нажать на курок. 

Мгновения разложились на стоп-кадры. Выстрел, раненый Хигаши пришёл в себя. Второй выстрел откуда-то сверху, пуля вошла в грудь Мории, от силы удара он потерял равновесие и ударился о сетку, оставив кровавый след. Третий выстрел пробил ему голову. 

Юрико спасли — Осуги быстро выхватил у неё нож. Девушку била дрожь, она прижалась к Акебоши, как зверёк, спасшийся от хищника. 

Ветер донёс снизу гудки сирен. Кураки обернулся. Снайпер стрелял явно из соседнего небоскрёба JP Tower, не выше двадцатого этажа. Скорее всего, он уже скрылся, но проверить не мешало. Отдав указания агентам, Кураки помог Хигаши подняться. Тот был бледен и криво улыбался, потом пошарил здоровой рукой в карманах Кураки, ища сигареты.

— Тут не курят, — бросила им Акебоши, проходя мимо. Свой пиджак она отдала Юрико. Поравнявшись с Кураки, девушка слегка поклонилась, не произнеся ни слова. Её глаза были сухими.  
— Виноват. — Хигаши попытался поднять обе руки вверх, но скривился от боли. 

— Сейчас тут будет полно народу, тебе лучше скрыться. — Смотревший на Хигаши снизу вверх Осуги походил на добродушного бульдога. — Ты не думай, я тебя терпеть не могу, но раз уж Кураки что-то в тебе нашёл… 

— Вали отсюда уже, я сам дождусь следователей! — Кураки подтолкнул его в спину.

Они остались одни, не считая мёртвого Мории, так и лежащего у парапета. Кураки физически ощущал, как внутри него расползается пустота. Дело закрыто, террорист мёртв. Из осколков правды невозможно собрать зеркало. Только догадки. 

— Мне и правда пора, — прошептал Хигаши. В его голосе звучала вина и нежелание расставаться, или Кураки почудилось? — Я свяжусь с тобой, когда всё утрясётся. Через месяц-два. 

— Отправляешься зализывать рану? — Кураки положил руку ему на затылок.

— Будешь по мне скучать?

«Буду. Безумно. Каждый день, каждый час». Кураки ничего не сказал, только притянул его к себе и поцеловал на прощание. 

* * *

После прохлады аэропорта с его кондиционерами жара и влажность улицы показались невыносимыми. Рубашка неприятно липла к телу. Кураки остановился под навесом, раздумывая, взять ли такси или поехать поездом. С обидой покосился на молчавший телефон. 

— Мог бы и встретить… — проворчал Кураки, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет. Ах да, он же собрался бросить. 

Два месяца пролетели неожиданно быстро, в отчётах, новых расследованиях, попытках собрать себя заново и жить по-человечески, а не как неисправная машина, выкинутая на свалку существования. Ушли кошмары и безрассудное желание лезть под пули (не то чтобы он хотел наложить на себя руки, но его инстинкт самосохранения слишком притупился). 

Начать с чистого листа? С отпуска? Два дня назад посыльный доставил ему конверт с билетом в Куала-Лумпур. В один конец. Ни объяснений, ни сообщения. Только билет. 

Бросить всё и умчаться в Малайзию? Прежний Кураки бы так никогда не поступил. Он действительно изменился.

У обочины остановился внедорожник Toyota FJ Cruiser, такого ярко-жёлтого цвета, что Кураки поморщился даже в тёмных очках. Открылась дверь.

— Такой красивый и в одиночестве? Непорядок! Подвезти? — помахал ему Хигаши, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. 

— Сгинь, — привычно ответил Кураки, пожирая его глазами. Живой и невредимый, отлично выглядит. 

— Я тоже по тебе соскучился. 

Они впились друг в друга с неожиданной (в их-то возрасте!) страстью, словно восполняя всё упущенное в разлуке время. Или, может, не только за эти два месяца, но с самой первой встречи? Ненависть с первого взгляда. И что теперь? Они целовались на улице в чужой стране, не в силах остановиться. 

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не раздался тихий стук о стекло. Сидевшие на заднем сидении Осуги и Акебоши выглядели так, будто тоже приехали в отпуск (медовый месяц?) и отдыхают уже не первый день. 

— У меня есть одно дело, твои друзья уже согласились. Но сначала — развлекаться! Ты ещё помнишь, что означает это слово?.. Больно! Я же только что оправился после ранения…

«Пусть в этой новой жизни не будет больше зла», — пожелал Кураки, ни на что не надеясь. Такая у него работа. Такая у него судьба. Только на этот раз он будет не один.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
